


thomas, calm it.

by annaella12



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaella12/pseuds/annaella12
Summary: james and thomas have been roomates for about three years. this year, they meet a young boy named alexander hamilton, and thomas falls head over heels.((in james' point of view!!))"thomas, you fool!" james yelled."i just-" thomas blushed, looking like a complete idiot. "he's so cute, ain't he?""NO!" james shouted at the taller boy. "idiot!"





	thomas, calm it.

**Author's Note:**

> haa

james sighed. 

"thomas, what the fuck."

"what?"

james held up a piece of paper.   
"who the fuck is this for?" james asked.  
"m-martha.." thomas blushed.   
"you're lying."  
thomas covered his face.   
"martha isn't light skinned, she's dark as ever, bitch." james snapped, looking at the paper.   
thomas looked away.   
"don't lie to me, thomas." james stood up straight, crossing his arms, the paper still in his hand. "who is this for?"  
thomas mumbled something under his breath.  
"what?" james said, raising an eyebrow.   
"alex.."  
"alex?" james thought for a second. "whos al-"   
then he remembered.   
"no fucking way."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading...  
blea


End file.
